


Wrong Number

by friskie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Suicide, i didnt edit it very well, its not very good 0;, mika is a little ooc im sorru, no real relationships I needed to make it clear that sasha and connie r not a thing, probably has bad grammar in some places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha dials the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> based off of otpprompts on tumblr's prompt;
> 
> Person A receives a call from Person B, who was trying to call a Suicide Help Hotline. What happens and how Person A responds is up to you.

3am isn't the time that most people like to talk to their best friends. Unless you're the kind of best friends who like to have weird emotional chats at 3am. Then it's perfectly okay. But if you're sound asleep when your friend comes a knocking on your door, there's probably an issue.

When a stranger calls you at 3am, that's another story. A scarier, adrenaline pumping story. 

In this case, Mikasa was receiving a call from an unknown number. At 3am. After hearing the familiar ring of her phone, Mikasa turned over on her side and ignored the call, attempting to fall asleep after that rude awakening. Almost immediately after the first call stopped ringing, another call, presumably by the same caller, struck her phone. Not wanting to deal with this cycle again, Mikasa grabbed her phone and pressed accept, starting to get pissed off. 

"What the he-" Mikasa's mouth snapped shut when she heard choked sobs on the other side.  
"I-I'm so scared," a breathless voice whispered.  
The raven haired girl's eyes widened, she sat up in her bed.  
"Who... who is this?" the fragileness of her own voice shocked her.  
"My name is S-Sasha," a loud, shaky breath came from the girl on the opposite line.  
"Sasha. You have a lovely name," Mikasa mentally slapped herself. The girl was obviously having some sort of break down and that's all she could reply with. 

Another series of sobs broke up Mikasa's thoughts.  
"Sasha, okay, why are you scared?"  
A weak laugh came from Sasha, almost startling Mikasa. "I have the pills in front of me, you know. I could do it right now."  
So that's what is going on, Mikasa thought to herself.  
"Sasha, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and listen to my directions," Mikasa's superiority complex kicked in, making her feel more confident in helping this girl.  
Sasha didn't take the breath. Instead, she gasped. "You're not th-the suicide help- I'm sorry!" Sasha hung up before Mikasa could get in a word. 

Mikasa trembled as she looked at her phone wide eyed. She tried to call back twice but the line was busy. 

Three days after the incident her friend Armin came to her for counseling. He looked like a wreck. Feeling Mikasa's odd glance toward him he gave a pained laugh.  
"You think I look bad? Go see Connie, he's worse than me."  
"What happened with Connie? He's the reason you came to see me, right?"  
Armin nodded and laced his fingers together, not meeting her gaze. "His, uh, a," he cleared his throat and looked at her, "A mutual friend-Connie knew her better than I did- she, well, committed suicide."  
"Oh, Armin, I'm sorry..." not knowing how to react in this situation Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder.  
Armin sniffled and shooed her hand away. "I think you might have known her. Sasha Blouse?"  
The breath was knocked out of her. Spinning, spinning, the room was spinning all around Mikasa. Everything meant nothing at this moment.  
"Mikasa, Mikasa? Did you ever meet her?"  
She shook her head, not being able to form words.  
"Oh, that's a shame. She was really nice. I still can't believe she was so sad, she hid it well."  
Mikasa cleared her throat, rounding her emotions up. "Uh, yeah. That happens."  
"Her viewing is tomorrow, if you want to go with me," Armin sighed.  
"I think I'll join you."


End file.
